


[Podfic] "The Opalsong Conspiracies" by Kitsune_Heart

by Chantress, elrohir podfic (elrohir), Jet_pods (Jetainia), Kitsune_Heart, MistbornHero, read by (bluedreaming), sPODghetti (RainingPrince)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/sPODghetti
Summary: Opalsong is a podficcing robot. Or...is she?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Apple-bottom Jorts, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] "The Opalsong Conspiracies" by Kitsune_Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).



> Text to come.

**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eUD2DcOfre0efedfoeCqrec8h7-6sVYr/view?usp=sharing) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xi9cq0m45gtn6eh/The%20Opalsong%20Conspiracies--Kitsune_heart%2C%20Chantress%2C%20Jetainia%2C%20Mistbornhero%2C%20Spodghetti%2C%20Bluedreaming%2C%20Kingtysonsworld%2C%20Elrohir.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [The Opalsong Conspiracies](To%20Come)

 **Author:** [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Podfic Fandom

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:09:18

**Summary:** Opalsong is a podficcing robot. Or...is she?

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
